


>:(

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Possible Dubious Consent, Rhys has been neglecting Zer0 for too long, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is too busy working to pay attention to Zer0 and it finally backfires on him.





	>:(

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

It had taken a lot of coaxing and tugging to get Rhys away from his desk and into his penthouse where he and Zer0 could finally have some alone time. Sure, they lived together, but they hadn’t been intimate in a month and Zer0 wasn’t exactly a patient being. Rhys kept saying ‘tomorrow, tomorrow I promise,’ but there was yet to be a tomorrow.

Fed up, Zer0 had finally just yanked the man out of his chair and carried him to the elevator. He did not let go of Rhys until he tossed the man onto their bed.

“>:(.”

Rhys huffed, pouting tremendously. “I know you’d like some alone time, but we’re way behind and they need-”

“D:<”

Rhys fell silent. He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m a terrible partner. Okay, let’s do this.”

“:D!!!” Zer0 went to work, ripping all the clothes from Rhys before the man could do it, or get distracted.

“Careful! My phone was in there!” Rhys whined as Zer0 threw his trousers away.

Zer0 stepped out of their suit, exposing their alien skin to the room. They were red with lavender spots that glowed. Their many eyes looked over Rhys, teeth sharp and grinning wide. Tentacles whipped ferociously where a human’s dick would be. Five different sizes moved as Zer0 crawled on the bed over Rhys.

His phone rang, the tone for business calls ringing around them. Rhys jumped and automatically went to answer it. What if it had been an emergency?

Zer0 pinned him down, grip tight and harsh. An echoing growl reverberated from his throat. Rhys swallowed, eyes large as his partner glared at him. They pinned Rhys’ arms over his head, leaning to Rhys’ bedside table and pulling out handcuffs. He clicked them angrily around Rhys’ wrists, leaving him trapped to the bed.

“Zer0, I’m sorry,” Rhys pleaded.

The alien hissed, claws biting into his thighs as Zer0 pulled his legs apart. Two tentacles slid in, moving quick and harsh, not giving Rhys time to relax. Zer0 was almost flush to Rhys’ ass, sharp grip pinning him. The tentacles fucked him quickly, uncaring if Rhys got off on any of it.

His throat clenched. He’d fucked up yet again with Zer0.

The alien was no longer looking at him, all their eyes were closed, solely focusing on themselves. They did not care when Rhys whined when Zer0’s claws broke skin.

“Zer0, I’m really sorry!” Rhys tried again. Growling deeply, they leaned into Rhys and for a moment he thought he’d get a kiss. Instead, his furious partner clamped down on his shoulder, teeth sinking into his flesh. Rhys gasped, now realizing it was way too late for apologies. Zer0 was furious and Rhys couldn’t blame them. Normally, he loved this, but each sharp needle was breaking through his skin and making him bleed. It stung and yet he moaned quietly, the distant pleasure of two tentacles pulsing inside him.

He gasped when a third one was shoved in, all three pulsing hard, wrenching lewd noises from Rhys that went ignored. Each tentacle probed at their own different pace that had him coming in no time.

Zer0 continued, plunging deep until each tentacle took one last, hard thrust, cum squirting out of all of them. Without word, Zer0 leaned over Rhys and undid the handcuffs, pulling out and leaving the room.

“Fuck,” Rhys hissed, furious with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
